Did you know Cytus?
This is basically a page for interesting facts about Cytus: * NeLime is an 18-year-old high school student. He composed the songs, First Gate, Gatorix and Codename : Zero *Vospi, who composed Reverence and Do Not Wake, is from Russia. *Every song in Chapter S is a remix of an orchestral piece in history, thus a theme used for Project Symphony (tentative title), one of Rayark's new games. *East West Wobble has nothing to do with Chinese songs, but it does sound like it even though the composer is Korean (SHK). *Persona is one of Tatsh' aliases. *Some songs in Cytus were already part of other rhythm games, like BMS, o2Jam and osu!. *The Blocks We Loved and Q have the biggest level gap between Easy and Hard, which is 7, being Easy Lv2 and Hard Lv9. *All songs by xi, sakuzyo, NeLime, and eyemedia have a Hard Mode level (except Niflheimr, Holy Knight, Warlords of Atlantis, First Gate and the Chapter K songs(except The Red Coronation) of 9. *After including Lambda and Cytus Alive, Sta has the largest amount of songs in Cytus with 11 songs. ICE has the 2nd largest number of songs in the game, with 10 songs total (including hidden songs and Brionac). *Hoskey, Cranky and eyemedia all have 8 songs in Cytus (when including the eyemedia members' aliases in Chapter K). *xi and Persona have 6 songs in Cytus. Rabpit also has 6 songs if Saika's two versions are counted as one song. *Although Sta has composed 11 songs in Cytus, none of them has a Hard Mode level of 9. *Chapter 7 and Chapter 8 has the most number of songs. They both have 12 songs. Chapter 1, Chapter 2, and Chapter 9 have 11 songs. *The most common gaps between easier songs of the game are 3 and 4, while the most uncommon are 1, 2, and 6. *Hercule is the only naotyu- song that doesn't have a singer. **Knight of Firmament and Lord of Crimson Rose are the only Eyemedia songs that have a singer. *Hey Wonder has an actual music video by Bro's, making it the first Cytus song to be a music video, then making it into Cytus. *Slit and ¡Azucar! are the only songs that begin with a symbol. (Excluding the fact that Ø is Slit). *L and Q are songs that consists of only one letter. *LNS OP is the shortest song in Cytus (overall), while Prismatic Lollipops and East West Wobble are the shortest songs if excluding Lambda. *Alive: Vanessa is the longest song in Cytus (overall), while Scherzo is the longest song is excluding Cytus Alive. *AILE, Baroque, Hero_C, ensou, Haloweak, KyuRu, LOW-PASS, M2U, Nocturne Moonrise, orangentle, Qrabit, Ric, Shinichi Kobayashi, Vila, and V. K. have only one song in Cytus. *Alive: The New World is the only song to have a Hard level of less than 3. * Not including hidden songs, Alive: The New World and L are the only songs that have the same difficulty on Easy and Hard. (1/1 and 9/9 respectively) *Many songs have changed in this game, but some songs only change their levels like Libera Me (Lv. 9 - Lv. 7 in Hard Mode, no changes in notes) and Masquerade (Lv. 8 - Lv. 9 in Hard Mode, also, no changes in notes.) *Most of the composer's website is already listed in here: Artists whose songs are in the game (in Chinese) *Killerblood, born in 1982 in Taiwan, specialises in retro songs. One of the shooting NES game is the inspiration for most of his songs, especially Musik. *Some songs' max combos have the same numbers like Rainbow Night Sky Highway (555) and Future World (666). *Some songs have groups of notes that resemble letters, numbers, or things. **At the end of the song Area184, the beats form A, R, E, A, 1, 8, and 4. **In the Easy mode of Halloween Party, there is one part of the song forms a letter 31. It is a reference to the Halloween is a yearly celebration observed in a number of countries on October the 31st. Likewise, in the same part of the same easter egg in Hard mode, the song forms a smiley of Jack-o'-lantern. **In Do Not Wake, there are some note groups which resembles the letters D-O-N-O-T-W-A-K-E. **At the end of the song Twenty One, 2 groups of drag notes resembles 21. *Precipitation, Precipitation ver.B and Majestic Phoenix are the only ICE songs which Hard mode isn't a level 9. *Project Grimoire is basically a team consisting 3 Japanese illustrators, and two composers, which one of them is ICE (who did L). Due to an incident with BEMANI, Brionac was ended up in Cytus instead. The cover image was drawn by the 3 illustrators, which was requested by ICE. *Some songs, in ending, has three-fingered hold notes. Examples are Halcyon and Holy Knight. * There is only one song with a four-finger note. This is Darkness. *The song at the beginning of the game is Alive: Loom. * KillerBlood, Kiryu, SHK, Yamajet, M2U and ginkiha have only one song that is level 9 on Hard Mode *Chapter 2 has the most number of hidden songs in the game. It has only 3 H-songs. Chapter 7 and Chapter 8 has only 2 H-songs. *Chapter 3 is the only chapter that has a hidden song, even though it has 10 songs like Chapter 4, Chapter 5, Chapter 6, and Chapter 10. * 14 Songs has an Easy lvl4/Hard lvl7 difficulties combination, which is the most. * Nocturnal Type by switchworks is the song being used in Cytus tutorial. * Although it's not the fastest song, Freedom Dive has the fastest line speed. * Qualia refers to individual instances of subjective, conscious experience. The cover photo in negative colours looks a lot like Earth. *Area184 has a BPM of 184, while Freedom Dive has a BPM of 222.22 with 1222 notes in hard mode. *The most common BPM in Cytus is 180, with a grand total of 12 songs having this BPM. The second most common is 140, with 10 songs. * The title of the songs are not always in English. They could be in Japanese (Saika), French (Les Parfums de L'Amour) or German (Zauberkugel) etc. * The difficulties of Level 9 songs can be extremely diverse, ranging from Do Not Wake (quite easy to get MM) to Freedom Dive (very hard to gain only a rank of A). * Mandora, a creature in the game with the same name of Rayark Inc., is featured on the covers of three songs, namely Hot Air Balloon, Hey Wonder, and The Way We Were. * Searlait and Yoneko, the singers for Knight of Firmament, Lord of Crimson Rose and The Fallen Bloom, are actually from Taiwan even though the lyrics of the songs mentioned above are in Japanese. * So far, two of the song inspirations were installed into another video game franchise Just Dance. Those two are Hungarian Dance No.5 (Outsider) and The Tetris Theme (The Blocks We Loved). * Freedom Dive and Revoluxionist is the only xi song in Cytus that the name is English.